


Intense Circumstances - Nekid Spike Minibang 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After following the trail of a werewolf with a taste for little girls to Sunnydale, John meets Buffy. With her help and the help of her Watcher they need to find the werewolf before he can attack his next victim but this is Sunnydale and things go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense Circumstances - Nekid Spike Minibang 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the Nekid Spike's Vampires, Demons and Hunters Minibang story, [Intense Circumstances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6609940), by Angelus2hot.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Background credit: [Moon-Willowstock](http://moon-willowstock.deviantart.com/art/Full-Corn-Moon-Stock-135968150)  



End file.
